


Nothing But Your Boots

by trixwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/pseuds/trixwitch
Summary: Inspired by Kesha's "Boots." Regina steals Emma's boots in the morning, and Emma finds out when they're at a town planning meeting together. Emma gets ideas, and later that night puts those ideas into action. Smut ensues.





	Nothing But Your Boots

“Regina?” Emma called up the stairs. “Did you move my boots?”

Regina poked her head out of her room, toothbrush still in her mouth. She just shook her head and went back in. Emma rummaged around the foyer and then stalked around the first floor. No luck.

“Are you sure, babe? I can’t find them anywhere,” she tried again.

Regina came sauntering down the stairs. “No idea,” she said with a shrug.

Emma narrowed her eyes. She was pretty sure Regina was lying, but she couldn’t for the life of her think of why she would. So she let it go.

“Well I can’t find them and I need to get to work.”

Regina opened the hall closet. “Borrow a pair of mine.”

Emma rolled her eyes. The likelihood of finding a pair of shoes in Regina’s closet that wouldn’t hurt her feet after 10 minutes was pretty slim. But she found a pair of relatively sensible ankle boots and put them on.

“Thanks babe.” She leaned over for a quick kiss. Regina grabbed her waist and pulled her in tight, kissing her much more deeply than Emma had expected. She groaned and slipped a hand behind Regina’s neck, pressing their bodies together. They were both grinning when they finally let go.

“Now get to work, Sherriff,” Regina said, and disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, leaving Emma bewildered, but in a very pleasant way. She put a hand up to her lips and shook her head. She loved, _loved_ the way Regina kissed, and she often was caught off guard by how much Regina seemed to want her. It was intoxicating, really.

Emma shook her head and finished getting ready to leave. She couldn’t find her scarf either – “Probably hiding someplace with my boots,” she grumbled. So she grabbed one of Regina’s off the coat rack, hollered a goodbye, and headed out the door to work. She smiled. The scarf smelled like Regina.

 

***

 

Emma walked into the town planning meeting and plopped down in a seat next to Regina. She let her gaze linger on her lover while Regina was busy chatting with Marco, who was sitting on the other side of her. Emma took in her blue blazer, her tight black pencil skirt, and her … boots. Black leather boots that were most definitely not hers, and absolutely were the ones Emma couldn’t find that morning. Emma shook her head. That little …

But she never finished that thought. Regina turned to face her just then, and the look in her eyes stopped Emma’s brain in its tracks. It was seduction in a glance; Regina’s tongue swiped out over her lips for just a second before she winked and turned away. Emma tried to get herself together and act professional, but all she could think of was how much she wanted to get Regina home and rip all her clothes off and run her tongue along her skin. She could keep the boots on, though. The thought of Regina wearing nothing but the stolen boots made Emma positively weak with desire.

And Regina knew it, too. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, letting her foot brush against Emma’s every now and then. Emma knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t help it. That woman was infuriatingly good at flirting. And damn, there was just something about seeing her clothes on her lover that drove Emma wild. About halfway through the meeting she’d realized that the tank top poking out from Regina’s blazer was also hers, and she suspected she’d find her missing scarf in Regina’s office. With a barely suppressed smile she realized that she was also wearing Regina’s shoes and scarf, as she’d had to borrow them on the way out the door, and that this was probably the point of this little game; they were at work, wearing each other’s clothes, and nobody else knew. Emma bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the topic at hand – something about repairing the boardwalk by the docks. To her credit, she did a good job actually contributing to the conversation for the rest of the meeting, although she’d be lying if she said she could recall a single word that was said.

When the meeting let out, Regina leaned over and murmured to her: “See you for dinner tonight, Miss Swan?”

Emma swallowed hard and tried not to melt at the sultry tone in her voice. So she opted for the safer option and just nodded. Regina smiled at her in an entirely predatory manner.

“Good. 7 o’clock.”

Emma just nodded again and escaped before she did something she regretted. She supposed people knew they were dating. It’s not like they were entirely secretive about things. But it was one thing for people to know, and it was quite another to air their personal relationship for everyone to see at an official town meeting. So Emma went back to her office and counted the hours until 7.

 

***

At 7 o’clock on the dot, Emma knocked on Regina’s door. She opened it immediately. Emma stepped swiftly inside, slammed the door behind her, and grabbed Regina around the waist, kissing her soundly. Emma’s heart beat faster at the way Regina immediately melted into her arms and kissed her back with a passion. She walked them back a couple steps until Regina’s back hit the door, and Emma pressed their bodies together, never breaking the incredible kiss.

When they did eventually come up for air, Emma wasted no time in moving her lips down Regina’s perfect neck to her collar bones and across her chest.

“Mmmmm, I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” she murmured into her lover’s soft skin.

“As have I.” Regina’s voice was breathy, and she whimpered softly when Emma nipped at the skin below her ear.

Emma grinned. “You started it, you little clothing thief.”

Regina tangled her fingers in Emma’s hair to pull her face back up. She bit her lip with a coy smile. “You loved seeing me in your clothes.”

Emma groaned. “I did. But why did you take my boots?”

Regina laughed and kissed her cheek. She shrugged. “I guess I wanted to see what you’d do when you figured out I had them on.”

“And? Was my reaction everything you hoped for?”

“Oh yes,” said Regina with a grin. “Watching you blush throughout that entire meeting was absolutely worth it.”

Emma could feel herself blushing yet again. She looked down, slightly embarrassed that Regina had noticed, but also pleased.

“What _were_ you thinking about, Miss Swan?”

At that, Emma looked up again, her confidence and desire coursing back into her body. She ran her hands down Regina’s sides and slipped them under her shirt. Regina shivered and pressed her hips into Emma’s.

“I was thinking about you.” She bent and kissed Regina’s neck again, punctuating each statement with her lips. “About taking you home and taking off each layer of clothing, until you were wearing nothing but my boots.”

Regina moaned and tightened her grip on Emma’s hair. “Take me to bed, Emma.”

Emma grinned up at her, then pushed herself away and offered a hand to Regina, leading her up the stairs, a route she was beginning to know well. They walked into Regina’s bedroom, and Emma went to work slowly peeling off each layer of clothing, just as she’d said. She pulled off the blazer, eased the tank top up and over Regina’s head, then knelt to unzip her skirt and slide it off. She stood up, running her tongue along her lover’s skin as she did so. Regina caught her face to pull her into a searing open-mouthed kiss. Emma took this opportunity to unhook Regina’s bra and slide her hands into her panties. She stepped back and guided them down her legs, helping her step out of them.

As Emma looked up, everything seemed to stop as her gaze was consumed with the magnificence of this woman standing in front of her with her curves and angles, her skin bare and inviting, and still wearing Emma’s boots. Emma sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her over.

Regina took her time sauntering over to her, and Emma didn’t even try not to stare. If ever there was a time for staring, this was it. When Regina was within arm’s length, she reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her in so that Regina was straddling her knees. Emma bent her head to run her tongue over her skin again, reveling in the way Regina shivered and sighed at the touch. She traced circles around her breasts, then opened her mouth to take a nipple in, sucking on it gently. Regina moaned out loud at this, so Emma sucked harder before moving to the other one. She ran her fingers down the outside of Regina’s thighs and up the inside, brushing oh so gently against her already soaking wet pussy. Regina gasped.

Emma looked up at her and lay back on the bed. “Come on up here,” she said, pulling on Regina’s legs. But Regina stayed where she was.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said, her voice almost steady.

Emma laughed. “You’re right.”

She sat back up and flung her shirt off, taking the bra with it. She shifted Regina off her lap, and stood up to get her jeans off, returning to the exact place she was in record time. Regina’s expression was somewhere between bemusement and adoration, and Emma figured she’d take either of those.

“Better?” she said.

“Mmmm. Much.” Regina crawled onto the bed, kissing Emma’s stomach, ribs, chest, and finally mouth again as she went. She kept going until she could position her hips directly over Emma’s face, and Emma forgot how to breath as she caught the scent of her arousal. Emma ran her hands along Regina’s legs, smiling when she got to the boots still covering her calves and feet. She turned to kiss her inner thigh, coaxing Regina to settle farther down onto her mouth.

Emma swiped out her tongue and they both moaned when she made contact. Emma teased for a few moments, running her tongue through her folds and generally covering her face in the sticky arousal she found there. She ran a hand up Regina’s back to coax her to lean down, sighing when she dropped to her elbows on the bed, completely enveloping Emma’s head with her body. This was Emma’s favorite way to enjoy Regina. She loved the feeling of being surrounded by her scent, and she could feel her muscles straining and stretching as she fought to keep her hips still.

Emma worked her up, flicking her tongue against her clit, pushing it gently inside, then coming back to suck on her in earnest. Regina’s breathy moans gradually got louder and longer, until finally she tensed for a couple seconds, then collapsed backwards onto Emma’s chest, making quite a lot of noise as she did. She rolled off to one side, and Emma quickly swiped away some of the wetness on her chin before following her. She gathered Regina up in her arms, kissing her neck and shoulders while she quivered with aftershocks from her orgasm.

“Fuck,” Regina said eventually. “You are much too good at that.”

Emma couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “No such thing.”

Regina laughed softly and let her head fall back onto the bed while she caught her breath. When her breathing had evened out, she groaned and tried to sit up.

“My feet are sweating,” she said.

Emma laughed loudly, looking down Regina’s legs.

“Should have thought about that before you decided to steal my boots,” she teased, slapping Regina’s shin playfully.

Regina tried to sit up again, but Emma pinned her down. “Nuh uh. Those boots are staying on.”

Regina whined, and Emma nearly died. Since when did Regina Mills whine? It was potentially the most endearing thing she’d ever heard. Her face must have registered all of this, because all of a sudden Regina’s predatory look came back, and Emma had a feeling the tables were about to be turned on her.

“Really Miss Swan?” Regina purred, and yes, that tone meant that Emma was done for. In the best way, of course. “Are you going to keep me here all night just to prevent me from taking off your boots?”

“Well, I hadn’t planned on it, but now that you mention it, I can think of a few more things I’d like to do with you still wearing them.”

Regina chuckled at that, and Emma could feel her resolve slipping away. The next time Regina pushed against her, she went willingly, and found herself on her back with Regina sitting beside her. She watched, riveted, as Regina wordlessly sat up on her knees and pulled one leg out in front of her. She slowly unzipped one boot, pulling her foot out of it slowly. She ran her hand down into the knee sock she had on, pushing it down her leg inch by inch. Emma swallowed hard. The woman was already naked, and yet watching her strip out of her boots and socks was quite possibly the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. And now Regina was going to do it again on the other side.

When she’d gotten her other foot out of the boot and sock, she scooted closer to Emma and ran her toes along her side. Emma shivered, and heard herself whimper. She was about to be embarrassed, but then she caught sight of Regina’s face, which was flushed with naked desire.

“Regina,” Emma whispered, because she didn’t know what else to say.

Regina sat back, fixing Emma’s gaze as she ran her foot along her side again. Emma once again shivered, twisting her fingers in the sheets below her. Regina grinned and shifted so she could repeat the gesture with her hands, her fingers tickling Emma’s skin in all the right ways. Emma felt her breath speed up as Regina leaned in to press her open mouth to Emma’s hip bone, ribcage, shoulder, and finally ear, her tongue leaving wet trails as she dragged it up Emma’s body.

Emma groaned, clutching at Regina’s hair, wanting more and also not wanting her to ever stop. Regina laughed.

“I do so enjoy teasing you, Emma,” she said. And if there was one thing Emma liked more than the feel of Regina’s mouth on her skin, it was hearing her name – her first name – in that tone of voice.

She pulled Regina to her, kissing her with all the passion she could muster, wanting her to know just what she was doing to her in this moment. When she released her lips, she saw Regina take a moment to compose herself, and Emma knew she’d gotten her point across. Regina grinned at her and trailed her mouth down to finally brush across Emma’s nipples.

Emma twitched as she made contact. Her breasts were very sensitive, and Regina knew just what to do with them. She bit her lip and tried not to cry out as Regina sucked and swirled her tongue, biting just hard enough. Regina glanced up at her.

“Don’t hold back,” she said softly. “I want to hear you.”

Emma sighed. Regina always said things like this just when Emma was starting to lose her composure. She supposed at some point she’d stop being embarrassed about the noises she made, but right now it helped to have Regina encourage her like that. She took her lip out from between her teeth, and the next time Regina nipped at her, she let herself react to it.

Regina hummed into her skin, and Emma smiled. Regina had said hearing Emma’s moans of pleasure turned her on, and Emma couldn’t help but believe her when she did things like that.

Emma closed her eyes and let herself sink into the sensations. When Regina’s fingers finally dipped into her incredibly wet pussy, she groaned from deep within her chest. When Regina pushed two fingers inside her, she hissed out “yes.” And when it all coalesced, and she came hard around Regina’s fingers, she cried out her lover’s name over and over again, until she flopped back down on the bed, spent and utterly satisfied.

Regina draped an arm protectively over her belly and nuzzled into Emma’s neck.

“I should steal your boots more often,” she said.

Emma laughed. “Yes. Yes you should.”


End file.
